warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking Flight
Blurb: Flightpaw will be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen- no doubt about it. And love will just get in the way. But when Daisypaw, a cute cream tabby, becomes an apprentice, that changes. The first two chapters are written by Nighty. (Quick note, this story has been adopted by [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Brighty...']] Bluestar and Brightheart 00:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Bluestar&Brightheart All credit for this story to Nighty) Chapter 1 Flightkit awoke to the sound of yowling. He sat bolt upright, pricking his ears. He relaxed when he saw it was only Redkit. Flightkit stalked over to Redkit. "What are you doing?" Redkit stopped, and stared at Flightpaw. "I'm waking the dead! Duh!" He started to yowl again. Flightkit slapped his tail over Redkit's mouth. "Why would you want to wake the dead?" he meowed. Redkit held his tail erect. "Raggedshadow said that my yowl was loud enough to wake the dead! So I'm going to wake the dead and prove her right!" Resuming his yowling, Flightkit covered his ears and padded back to his nest, snuggling into his mom's silky brown fur. He purred as she licked the top of his head. Soon, he opened his eyes, feeling restless. Flightpaw stretched, arching his back and opening his mouth in a yawn. Then he scampered off to find Redkit. Skidding to a stop outside the nursery, he spotted his friend's russet speckled pelt. "Redkit!" he meowed. Redkit turned around in surprise. Flightkit rammed into him and knocked him over, the two scuffling playfully. Out of the corner of his eye, Flightkit spotted Snowkit slinking up beside him and Redkit. He leapt off of Redkit, then dashed over to Snowkit and batted at her playfully. Her brother, Nightkit, stood behind her, eyes wide as Flightkit tackled her. Snowkit giggled and pushed him off. "Get off of me, you big badger!" she mewed, pinning him down. Flightkit hissed and struggled to throw her off. She smiled and held fast. Nightkit barreled towards his sister. "I'll save you!" he yowled, clumsily running towards the scuffling kits. He was aiming for Flightkit, but misjudged and rammed into Snowkit instead. Snowkit was knocked off of Flightkit, and Flightkit leapt on top of the two older kits. "Come on, Redkit!" he yowled. "Let's get 'em!" Yowling and whooping, the two smaller kits jumped on the older kits as if they were moss balls. Snowkit threw them off, and picked herself up, glaring at Nightkit. "Thanks alot, hero," she meowed sarcastically, flicking the black tom with her gray-tipped tail. Nightkit gulped nervously. "S-sorry, Snowkit. My f-fault," he stammered, and slunk back to the nursery, head hung low. Flightkit followed him, casting a glance over his shoulder. "You two coming or what?" They all padded back into the nursery. Chapter 2 "Flightkit!" Flightkit opened his eyes groggily to see Redkit's smiling face. "Wuh?" Flightkit mumbled. Redkit grinned and prodded him with a paw. "Fernrustle's kitting!" he answered excitedly. Flightkit sat up and stretched. Redkit scampered off, and Flightkit followed him. When he got there, he found that Snowkit and Nightkit were watching too. Flightkit sat down with them, and licked his paw. He looked up, and saw Willowleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, enter the nursery. She sat down beside Fernrustle, who looked at her greatfully. "Hello, Fernrustle. I see it's time for your second litter," she meowed. Fernrustle clenched her teeth, and nodded. Willowleaf turned to Flightkit's mother. "Brambletail! WIll you fetch me a strong stick?" Brambletail nodded, and dashed off, a second later entering the nursery with a large stick. She gave it to WIllowleaf, who nodded her thanks. Willowleaf looked at Fernrustle. "When the pain comes, bite down on this," Willowleaf meowed to the soon-to-be mother gently. She nodded, and limply took the stick in her jaws. Suddenly, she clenched her teeth on the stick, biting down hard. The stick splintered in half, and a tiny kit shot out. Willowleaf gently nipped open it's sack-like covering, and licked it's fur the wrong way. The kit mewled, and Willowleaf passed it to it's mother. Fernrustle clenched her teeth once more, and another kit slid out. Willowleaf nipped the sack and started to lick it's fur the wrong way-and stopped. "Oh," she meowed quietly. Fernrustle looked up, the pain from her kitting gone. "What's wrong?" she meowed. Willowleaf sighed. "Born dead," she replied, the kits straining to hear him. Fernrustle closed her eyes and sighed. "Every litter," she mumbled. "This happens every litter." She took the dead kit in her jaws and set it down, giving it a lick on the head. She took a tiny piece of scrap moss and placed it over the little body. But her other kit was very much alive. It mewled and suckled loudly, switching from teat to teat every so often. Willowleaf sniffed the kit, and replied, "It's a girl." Fernrustle smiled, and licked the little kit's cream tabby fur. "I'll call her Daisykit," she meowed, then sighed. "I wish her father could see her." Fernrustle's mate, Breezerunner, had been killed running messages in battle. He was the fastest warrior ThunderClan had ever seen, and he was greatly mourned. Redkit looked at Flightkit. "She's so cute!" he meowed. Flightkit looked at her closer, and smiled. "Yeah. She kinda is." Chapter 3 "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Flightpaw and Redpaw! Flightpaw, your mentor will be Snaketooth, and Redpaw, your mentor will be Poppyblaze." Flightpaw touched noses with Snaketooth, a boisterous gray tabby tom. Redpaw touched noses with his mentor, Poppyblaze, a golden she-cat with white markings. Snaketooth grinned at Flightpaw. "Well, Flightpaw, how would you like to see the territory?" Snaketooth meowed. Flightpaw jumped in the air. "Yeah! Come on!" Flightpaw raced towards the camp entrance and into the ravine. Snaketooth followed him, smiling. "You're gonna be the best mentor ever!" Flightpaw exclaimed. Snaketooth laughed. "You just became an apprentice!" he meowed with a chuckle. Flightpaw bounced on his paws, then stopped, and sniffed the air. He turned to his new mentor. "What is that?" he asked curiously. Snaketooth opened his jaws and drank in the scent, grinning at his apprentice mischeviously. "Do you know what the Owl Tree is?" Flightpaw stopped, panting. He stared up at the monstous tree that loomed in front of him nervously. Anything could lie in the looming, black hollow high up in the tree. Snaketooth turned to him. "This is the Owl Tree. You can probably guess by the name what's in that hole." Flightpaw looked at the hole curiosly. "How do you know there isn't a squirrel inside?" Snaketooth laughed. "Look under the leaves, and you'll find owl pods. Last time I checked, squirrels don't make owl pods." Flightpaw rolled his eyes. "Haha. Can we keep going? I want to make it back to camp before moon-high" His mentor chuckled, and they carried on through the territory''.'' By sun-down, Flightpaw has arrived back at camp with Snaketooth. He looked around for Redpaw. His brother was sitting by the fresh-kill pie eating a mouse and chatting to Lotuspaw, the oldest apprentice. He padded over to them, trying to catch a snippet of their conversation. As he got closer the words got clearer. "I'll be made a warrior soon." Redpaw rolled his eyes. "So? You still have to pass a final assessment! That's not going to happen until Snowkit is made an apprentice!" Lotuspaw snorted. "That'll take 3 moons. I'll probably have my own apprentice by then." Redpaw let out a playful swat. Lotuspaw hissed and cuffed his ears. Flightpaw cleared his throat and announced his presence. "If you two are done acting like mates for life, I'd like to get something to eat." Redpaw and Lotuspaw broke apart. Lotuspaw darted into the apprentice den. Redpaw's face was hot. Flightpaw gave him a stern look. "You know that we have to become the best warriors possible! There's no time to be messing around with silly she-cats!" Redpaw barred his teeth. "How dare you!" He cried.Flightpaw braced himself for his attack, when he heard Poppyblaze approach. Her amber eyes were cold. "What is going on?" She hissed through her teeth. "ThunderClan cats do not fight each other!" Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics